Raccoon (Charley)
Personality He is going to make fun of you, no matter what you do. He's the type of kid that will laugh at you for being scared of the dark while helping you change your nightlight because youre too scared to go into the room in the dark. But he's also they type to lie to make himself seem better or cooler in your eyes, and he wasnt alwasy like that until some unfortunate event that has to do with the fact that he's gay happened. This mean's he cant take his own bullying back and he cant stand it if you question him, talk down to him, call him unmanly (this is a big one, never call him not enough of a man), or point out things about him that he dislikes. He isnt necessarily violent to you, he is violent to objects and tends to kick and break things (accidentally break them, that is) when he is mad. He is sarcastic to the point where he knows he sounds like an ass, yet he does that on purpose. And he's overly impatient and always needs to be doing something, for he hates wasting time almost as much as he hates silence. Silence makes him think about the time he really fucked up. Soccer is his main passion, and he was on the varcity team, the best player in his school, so he keeps a ball in his room and kicks it against the wall, waits for it to bounce back, then kicks it again when hes bored. He also quite loves settling things with a match, claiming that if you win, he has to do something you choose for him to do. Unlucky for you, he always wins. As a friend, well, even if you just talk to him once and even act the slightest bit friendly, he will cling to you and never leave your side, unless you shake him off hard enough. He will let you talk about yourself (he hates talking about himself), make fun of you as he listens, yet remember everything so he can apply them to future situations and make you happy. He loves seeing smiles, not giving them. Appearance He has bored-looking green eyes that have dark bags and long eyelashes, giving them the appearance of a raccoon. He has black hair that is messy and thick and covers the top of his eyes in only some places, for his bangs are uneven. He doesnt brush his hair, if anything he runs his hands through it. He has braces, likes to bear his teeth and show them, and run his tongue along them when looking at his friend Jeremy or when he's just at a halt in a conversation. He wears black or navy blue short-sleeved tee shirts with black sweatpants and flip-flops or slippers. Extra Info -Has a bad habit of inhaling energy drinks and staying up all night to get things done. -He isnt to great at school and studies his ass off every day, though it might not seem like he doesnt care. He is actually really concerned about his grades thanks to his parents. -He has a fear of open places and loves tight spaces. -He likes food that you can just grab or quickly make for it cuts down on time, but he doesnt get hungry often, for he overworks himself. -He has an odd fascination with meeting and hearing abut new people. -He has a somewhat low pain tolerance. -He yells at others like how he would yell at himself. Poor child has self-esteem issues.